The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus ‘Gandini van Aart’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gandini van Aart’. ‘Gandini van Aart’ is a new cultivar of hardy hibiscus grown for use as a landscape plant.
‘Gandini van Aart’ was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Hibiscus syriacus ‘Gandini Santiago’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,568) that was growing in a container amongst a bed of containers of ‘Gandini Santiago’ at a nursery in Oudenbosch, The Netherlands in August of 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Oudenbosch, The Netherlands in August of 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by grafting and softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.